


The beginning: How it started

by d3athth3kid



Series: Selling your soul to Satan [1]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Soul Selling, feeling alone, gender neutral reader, mentions of unsuccessful suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: Part 1;What was life when mental and physical pain was such a hardship?(Also see=part 2; a deal for a soulpart 3; satan returnspart 4; Satan becomes a fixturepart 5; Lucifers POV)





	The beginning: How it started

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: I'm working under the suspicion that chuck never quit publishing the supernatural books, even after he "died"  
p.s. i haven't watched supernatural since season 12? so bear with me, (it might be a little AU)

So long as you could remember, life had been devastating, one persistent ache after the next. There was no reprieve from the sadness, that, acheing loneliness, that, sense of uselessness. It crawled under your skin, an itch that never went away. It felt as if insects were swarming under your flesh, crawling into your soul and contaminating everything you could be.

Your body had never been your own, let alone your thoughts, it was a flurry of insults crowding your brain, flinging nonsense into your core. It was voices that had no physical form, thoughts that were never your own, it was crowding into your very being and you couldn't take it.

You had tried to end it, every way you could find, an overdose of pills left you covered in vomit, an excess of alcohol was the same, a blade dragged viciously down your forearms left you in the hospital on suicide watch, covered in blood but, very much alive.

No matter what you did it never took, like some ferocious guardian angel compelling you to stay on this plane, forcing you to endeavor more than you cared to take, it was hate, forcing into your soul and changing it's very essence, it left you curled in bed for weeks on end, never trying to get help, because help had never been enough, everyone had left, one after the next in an endless string of sadness that turned to hatred.

Enough was enough, twenty seven years on this earth and you would NOT take it any longer. You turned to the Internet, filling your browser history with questionable searches, you found information on demons, which led to hell and angels, you found books written by a man named Carver Edlund, books about two brothers who had sold their souls time and time again.

You read about Soulless-Sam coming back and running off baser instincts, there was no fear, no forcing himself to fit into society because he didn't care, he cared so little he could do anything. You read about Aboddon's demons stealing souls, how the victims changed, became something else, a basic human. You read about Amara taking soul's to become more powerful and a thought came to you;_ Maybe I can do it to? Maybe my soul is just corrupt._

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is posted. Check it out!  
Part 2; If you had a chance to sell your soul, Offer it to Satan himself, NO strings attached!  
Would you do it?


End file.
